


Five for Ever

by thatblondefulloflight



Category: Avengers, MCU, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Read at Own Risk, a bunch of stuff, from tumblr, prompts, sometimes people you love die, sometimes people you love don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I get prompts and respond with the next few sentences. Also posted on Tumblr. Mostly focused around Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh my god, bucky, look at his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> So this spurred from the five sentence prompts from Tumblr. Someone gives me the first line, I write the next five sentences (sometimes more). These, as of right now, are complete but who knows, maybe one day I will expand some. Let me know which ones you like.

Prompt: oh my god, bucky, look at his butt.

“Say what, doll?”

“Steve’s butt. It’s perfect and right there and Jesus that Dorito shape just accentuates it. How exactly did you live with him and not just-mmph!”

“Are you saying you would rather have Steve?” Bucky tried (he really did) to sound nonchalant but he was not the one used to losing a dame’s affections and _dammit Stevie did you have to take her?_

“No way, Buckster, you’re still my fave, even without the Dorito frame, but a girl can appreciate a nice piece of meat.”

“But?”

Darcy looked at Bucky (giving him a lascivious once over as she did) and he felt the plates shift in his arm at the change of heart rate. “But you’re the one I want to come home to.”


	2. "Yes, someone Rickrolled you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to SHOOT THE MONITOR."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Yes, someone Rickrolled you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to SHOOT THE MONITOR."  
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: "Yes, someone Rickrolled you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to SHOOT THE MONITOR."

 

"Of course it does, Nat. They lied and when I hunt them down I’m going to do the same thing to them as I did to that monitor."

"Clint, they are bad people and we will find _them_ and then you can hurt them but that was a new monitor!”

"No, bad people are people who cut you off on the road just to go ten under the speed limit. _These people lied about it being a video about dogs._ What do I get instead? A video about ‘Blurred Lines!’ They are evil.”

"And when we find them you can hurt them and I will watch with glee but _you don’t get to shoot my monitor._ ”


	3. "fight me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "fight me"
> 
> Tony Stark and Clint Barton

Prompt: "fight me"

 

"No, Tony."

"Come on Katniss! A little mano y mano!"

"Stark, I am a _trained assassin and sniper_ I will wipe the floor with you.”

"I think I could take you."

"Even with the suit I’d have you down in less than twenty seconds."

"Nope. I don’t believe it."

An arrow shot passed Tony’s face, nicking the tip of his nose and making him go rigid with fear.

He hadn’t even heard the arrow being notched.

"Alright, Stark, your move. Choose wisely."


	4. "Who's this Shania Twain and why do you sing her songs in the shower?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who's this Shania Twain and why do you sing her songs in the shower?"  
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: "Who's this Shania Twain and why do you sing her songs in the shower?"

 

"Seriously? She’s the Queen of Country Pop!"

"Clint, I was a professional ballerina and assassin. _Do I look like I listen to country_?”

"But I told you who she was when I brought you in! Her songs were on the radio and I told you about her and her supreme awesomeness! _Man! I Feel Like A Woman, Any Man Of Mine, Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under_?”

"Clint, I was thinking about all the different ways I could murder you, not listening to _Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under_?”

"She’s sold over 75 million albums worldwide!"

Natasha rolled her eyes and started to leave their bedroom, but paused at the door and look over her shoulder to say,

 

"That don’t impress me much."


	5. "are you sure you read that right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "are you sure you read that right?"  
> Clint Barton/Natasha

Prompt : "are you sure you read that right?"

 

"Of course I read it right, Tash, my code name is not Hawkeye for nothing. Sniper vision here babe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nat."

"How sure are you?"

"I’m positive."

"Okay."

"Trust me, this bookshelf will be up in no time."

"Whatever you say, Barton."

When he tried to fir the same piece into the same slot for the fifth time she spoke up again.

"Maybe you should flip it."

"What?"

"Well the directions say it face B should be up and you have it facing down."

"Babe, I do not need directions."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later

"Babe I got it!"

Natasha re-entered their living room, “Oh yeah, what was it?”

"I just had to flip the shelf over."


	6. "When are you going to stop playing the I'm-carrying-your-child card?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When are you going to stop playing the I'm-carrying-your-child card?  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, mentions/implied Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: "When are you going to stop playing the I'm-carrying-your-child card?

 

"When I’m no longer _carrying your child_ dipstick!”

"Woah, Darce, calm down." Bucky tensed as Darcy froze and the temperature in the room dropped forty degrees.

_”What did you just say?”_

"Um, what I meant was no need to get all bent out’a sorts over-"

"So now I’m over-reacting?"

"Yes?"

.

.

"Darce?"

A slamming door was her only response.

"Smooth move, Barnes," came from the vent over Bucky’s head.

"Get out’a here before I call Natasha."

"Go ahead, she’ll rip you a new one for making Darcy cry."


	7. There's many examples of why strip poker would be a bad idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's many examples of why strip poker would be a bad idea.  
> Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: There's many examples of why strip poker would be a bad idea.

 

And a naked Thor running around the top of Avengers Tower is only one.

It is second only to Bucky threatening to dismember vital parts of Stark’s anatomy for looking at Darcy.

Bruce had left hours ago with a mumbled, “There is not enough meditation for this.”

Steve had to physically remove Bucky while Stark cackled and Darcy blushed. 

Clint and Natasha were left with trying to get Thor down from the roof before he ended up on the news for being naked…again.


	8. ask and you shall receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ask and you shall receive  
> Tony Stark and Clint Barton

Prompt: ask and you shall receive

 

"What is this supposed to be?"

"What do you mean? It’s a new quiver for your arrows! Only this one comes equipped with the latest Stark tech!"

"I’m not wearing that."

"What!"

"Tony, it’s red and gold and shaped like Iron Man’s mask. _No._ ”


	9. That looks disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That looks disgusting  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: That looks disgusting

 

"It’s good for you." Darcy didn’t think so as she watched the green mush slide down the glass and into Bucky’s mouth.

"Yeah, no. I’ll stick with my toast and coffee."

"You need these nutrients to survive, doll, you can survive without coffee."

Gasping and clutching a hand to her chest Darcy exclaimed, “What? No, I cannot survive.”

"I made it seventy years, I think you can go a day."


	10. i ship it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i ship it  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: i ship it

 

"You know I don’t understand that reference."

"Okay, Life 101, when the idea of two people together pleases you, you ship them together. It can be romantically but it’s also branched out to include platonic relationships where people are just friends."

"So you think Clint and Natalia should…be together?"

"Yup! He’s a spy. She’s a spy. He’s from the circus, she’s a ballerina. Total ship material."

"They’re dating."

"What! How do you know?"

"I’m a spy, Darcy, I know these things."

"You mean my ship is canon? Yes!"


	11. i like you, can i keep you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i like you, can i keep you?  
> Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark, Thor

Pompt: i like you, can i keep you?

 

"Man of Iron, you will respect my shield-sister and she is not to be property of any one person unless she so chooses, lest there be consequences."

"Relax, Point Break, I fear you mighty hammer enough to mind my manners."

"It is not me you would receive retribution from, Man of Iron."

"Then who?"

"Well, first Darce would drop you with her taser and then I would shove my shield so far up your a-“

"Wait what? You and Lewis?"


	12. it's just a little girl crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it's just a little girl crush.  
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Darcy Lewis

Prompt: it's just a little girl crush.

 

"But does it have to be on my wife?"

"Yes, Clint, it does because _have you seen your wife_?”

"Yes, I have, hence she is _my wife_.”

"Relax, Clint, you know I don’t swing that way, but if I did…"

Darcy’s face dropped and Natasha’s eyes met hers.

"No way!"

"Why not Clint? Darcy is very beautiful and if I had to choose a woman why not choose one of the best?"

"You two are unbelievable!"


	13. we are not naming our baby that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we are not naming our baby that!  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: we are not naming our baby that!

 

"Lawrence was a popular name in the ’40s what’s wrong with that?"

"James, you should know! People are going to have nicknames for him. Do you know what Lawrence shortens to? Larry. My child will not be named Larry."

"What about Eugene? That’s a nice name."

"No."

"But-"

” _No_.”

Bruce walked into the room after running a few tests (even though he’d told them to go to an _actual_ OBGYN) and looked at the couple. 

"It’s a girl!"


	14. i'm a horrible parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i'm a horrible parent  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: i'm a horrible parent

 

"No way, Buckster, look at how adorable our son is! Clearly we are winning in the game of Whose Kid is Cutest."

"He’s playing with a bow and arrow. He didn’t even look at the toy gun! And why is he in Captain America pajamas?"

"Relax, he likes Clint and so he’s into toy bows and arrows, next week he may be into Barbies!"

"Darce, if our son starts playing with an Iron Man doll I may just quit."

"If it’s any consolation he asked for a big red star birthday cake."

A smile lit up Bucky’s face. “Atta’ boy.”


	15. all you had to do was stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: all you had to do was stay  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis
> 
> WARNING: ANGST

Prompt: all you had to do was stay

 

"But you were alone and it was Hydra."

"Darcy you aren’t a soldier, I could have handled it!"

"Steve wasn’t here to watch your six, someone had to."

Pressing his hands down onto her stomach, the blood still seeped through his laced fingers and Bucky tried not to panic. 

Pressing his comm link he tried to get ahold of someone.

"Stark! Get here now! Darcy’s hurt!"

_"I’m still ten minutes out!"_

Before he could curse Stark, Thor thundered onto the ground in front of him and Darcy.

It was only then he noticed her closed eyes and still chest.

"Fear not, Soldier of Winter, I will take her to Asgard and our healers will help her."

And so Bucky let her go…


	16. maybe we should sign you up for some cooking lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe we should sign you up for some cooking lessons  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers

Prompt: maybe we should sign you up for some cooking lessons

 

"I do _not_ need cooking lessons.”

"Bucky, I don’t even know what that’s supposed to be! Clearly you need help."

"What do you mean you don’t know what they’re supposed to be? They’re cookies! Steve used to eat these all the time back in the ‘40’s."

"Well now we know why he always had health problems!"

They stopped arguing as Steve entered their shared apartment, barely even batting an eye at the destroyed kitchen and flour-covered Bucky.

"Did you make cookies again, Buck? Haven’t had those in decades!"

Darcy gave up. The supersoldiers were on their own.


	17. Give me five good reasons why I should bail you out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Give me five good reasons why I should bail you out.  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: Give me five good reasons why I should bail you out.

 

"Um, really? Okay fine: my rack, my baking skills, because you love me, and I’ll do whatever you want?"

"That was only four, doll."

"But weren’t they enough?" 

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that emerged on his face because _of course_ his girl would get arrested for tazing some creep at a bar. He was never going to _not_ bail her out, he just liked making her squirm, he had already paid her bail right after he chewed the Chief of Police a new one for arresting _his girl_ when _that bilgesnipe_ had been the one to get handsy.

Sometimes being a not-dead best friend of Captain America had its perks.


	18. what did you do this time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what did you do this time?  
> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

Prompt: what did you do this time?

 

"Pep, why do you always assume it was something _I_ did?”

Not even bothering to look up from the tablet she was multitasking on she responded, “Because you're Tony Stark and there’s no way you didn’t cause this mess.”

"It’s not a big-"

"Tony, you got Captain America arrested, which I thought was impossible but no. Of course you’d figure out a way."

"He started it."

"Tony."

"He’s just so _uptight_ I was just trying to _help_.”

_”Tony.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me/Prompt me at that-blonde-full-of-light


	19. I never expected you to be a fan of taylor swift, barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I never expected you to be a fan of taylor swift, barton.  
> Clint Barton

Prompt: I never expected you to be a fan of taylor swift, barton.

 

"Hey, dude, her lyrics are actually really good, and I can respect natural talent."

"You think she’s talent? All she does it write songs about-"

The sound of an arrow embedding itself in the wall two centimeters from a certain person’s ear cut him off.

"I’d rethink the next words about to come out of your mouth if you’re going to knock a female for doing the same thing every male artist has done."

"Have a nice day, Barton, sir, but oh look at the time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me/Prompt me at: that-blonde-full-of-light


	20. The cat magnets are Darcy's favourite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The cat magnets are Darcy's favourite.  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: The cat magnets are Darcy's favourite.

 

And really, where else was she supposed to go when there were so many Grumpy cat magnets in the world and so much space on Bucky’s arm? His face would get all scowl-like and the resemblance to the famous cat was uncanny. The first time she’d done it the entire kitchen had frozen as they waited for the formerly brainwashed assassin to end the scientist wrangler. Instead he’d made the face and stuck the magnet to the fridge in what became a silent war between the two. But it was alright, he’d gotten her good with pictures of Glitter Pony Danceoff plastered all over her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow at: that-blonde-full-of-light
> 
> P.S. Bonus Points to whoever knows where Glitter Pony Danceoff came from!


	21. Clint, did you lose your hearing aids again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint, did you lose your hearing aids again?  
> Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton

Prompt: Clint, did you lose your hearing aids again?

 

No answer which in itself was an answer. Rolling her eyes Natasha used Clint’s hunched over body to reach the air vent and climb into it. While her idiot of a partner searched under the bed, she found his hearing aids in his favorite hiding spot- the intersection of the vents above the common room and hallway. As she landed on the bed, Clint was now lying on his stomach digging around under the bed. Smirking, she sauntered out of the room to go to the gym where he’d eventually find her and could then spar with her (her favorite thing) to win them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow me at: that-blonde-full-of-light


	22. That hurt, like a whole lot, more than that one time i fell down the stairs and broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That hurt, like a whole lot, more than that one time i fell down the stairs and broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder.  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: That hurt, like a whole lot, more than that one time i fell down the stairs and broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder.

 

"Babe it’s a paper cut."

"I’m aware, Barnes! But in case you didn’t know, paper cuts rank above Chinese water torture."

Bucky just raised a brow as he put antiseptic creme and a band aid over the deep but definitely not lethal wound.

"Do you want me to help you take your mind off it?" Darcy looked up at the low tone in his voice and answered back with a smirk, pain forgotten.

"What’d’ya have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Prompt/Follow at: that-blonde-full-of-light


	23. we're not playing monopoly, do you remember what happened last time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we're not playing monopoly, do you remember what happened last time?  
> Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes

Prompt: we're not playing monopoly, do you remember what happened last time?

 

"Come on, Steve! It was just a scratch and you totally healed in like a minute!"

"You threw the board at my face."

"You kept winning, it wasn’t fair."

"I’d watch it doll, harming Captain America just might be considered treason."

"Shut up, jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow at that-blonde-full-of-light


	24. Why do you keep stealing my sweaters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why do you keep stealing my sweaters?  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis

Prompt: Why do you keep stealing my sweaters?

 

"Because, Buckaroo, let me explain you a thing: women’s clothing designers do not design for women, we don’t even get real pockets! Men’s clothes, however, are big and comfy with pockets for days and yours smells like you so you’re with me all the time."

"Is it because of the pockets or the fact that you think you’re fat? Babe, you’re pregnant, and gorgeous, and even if you gain another twenty pounds and never lose it I will still love you."

"So you don’t just like me for my hot bod?" Bucky chuckled as he wrapped up his pregnant wife in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

"No, doll, I love you for the person you are, the hot bod was a plus, though, but I think being the mother to our child takes the cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow me at that-blonde-full-of-light


	25. So this is what it feels like to be shot? It's not so bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So this is what it feels like to be shot? It's not so bad.  
> Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes
> 
> WARNING: ANGST ANGST AND MORE ANGST.
> 
> Blame Laura for prompting this and making bad things happen

Prompt: So this is what it feels like to be shot? It's not so bad.

 

"Darcy, just hold on, I’m going to get you out of here and get help and Buck will be there and you’re gonna be fine."

"It’s okay, Steve, it doesn’t really hurt, I jus’ kind’a feel…floaty."

Steve’s face did not look like that was good news, and then there was a roaring in her ears and a greying in her vision and the last thing she saw was one of his hands pressing on her chest and the other at his ear activating his ear pierce.

Three days later Darcy Lewis-Barnes was laid to rest.

Three days and two hours later, the Winter Soldier emerged from the recesses of the mind of Bucky Barnes to wage a war against Hydra and those that had a hand in killing his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Laura.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Yell at me in the comments.
> 
> Prompt/Follow me at that-blonde-full-of-light on Tumblr


	26. What's this snapchat app and why do I keep getting videos of Lucky sleeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What's this snapchat app and why do I keep getting videos of Lucky sleeping?  
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: What's this snapchat app and why do I keep getting videos of Lucky sleeping?

 

"It’s like a text message only in picture form and it deletes itself after a few seconds."

"And the Lucky videos?"

"Why would you _not_ want videos of our dog sleeping?”

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Barton."

"Tash, they’re videos of dogs! _Dogs!_ It’s like un-American to dislike dogs.”

"I’m Russian, идиот, or at least I was."

"And now you’re my very American partner who likes dogs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Prompt/Follow me at that-blonde-full-of-light


	27. So Cap your new best friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So Cap your new best friend?  
> Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark

Prompt: So Cap your new best friend?

 

"MYOB, Stark."

"My tower, my business science lackey."

"Pfft, without me you wouldn’t make it a week, what’s it to you anyway? It’s not like I’m dating him."

"Well that’s a relief."

"Ew, Stark, Pepper will annihilate your iron ass."

"Not me! Barnes! The other broody geriatric soldier in the building."

"What?"

"Barnes. Like you. But _like-likes_ you.”

"No he doesn’t, he can’t stand me."

"He can’t stand you with other people. He can’t stand being around people he does not know or trust, but he comes up here pretending to let me look at his arm for a chance to see you and your…assets."

"Way to ruin a moment, Stark, I almost thought you were on to something."

"Whatever you say, Lewis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow at that-blonde-full-of-light


	28. Clint wonders how long it will take for the others to notice the solid gold band on Natasha's finger and the matching one on his.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint wonders how long it will take for the others to notice the solid gold band on Natasha's finger and the matching one on his.
> 
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, and Bruce.

Prompt: Clint wonders how long it will take for the others to notice the solid gold band on Natasha's finger and the matching one on his.

 

So far Bruce is the only one to notice, but he hadn’t said anything, just met Clint’s eyes and given a soft little smile that translated his congratulations. Stark and Rogers were going back and forth about egos and overzealous whatevers and Clint was half tempted to turn off his hearing aids.

Nat was leaned back in her chair with Clint propping his feet up on the edge of her seat when Thor burst into the room, making his sincerest apologies about being tardy and…

"Congratulations, friends! I was not aware the Eyes of the Hawk was courting the Widow in Black!"

While Steve and Tony stood slack-jawed and frozen, Bruce just smiled into his chamomile tea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt/Follow at that-blonde-full-of-light


	29. Bucky loves Darcy's laugh, the way it's loud and uncaring, he'd do anything to hear it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky loves Darcy's laugh, the way it's loud and uncaring, he'd do anything to hear it.  
> Bucky/Darcy

Prompt: Bucky loves Darcy's laugh, the way it's loud and uncaring, he'd do anything to hear it.

 

And he’d eliminate anyone who dared to take it away, like the stuffed shirt currently harassing his girl at the bar. Honestly a guy shows up five minutes late and already some lug was leaning in too damn close and couldn’t take a hint because Darcy was not smiling or laughing and she was supposed to be. So he stalked over to the two of them just as Darcy sent him to the ground in convulsions.

"What d’ya say we get out’a here, dollface?"

Tucking her arm into his and escorting her out of the too crowded bar, Bucky smiled as Darcy laughed and smiled up at her favorite Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow/Prompt at that-blonde-full-of-light


	30. It takes her a month after SHIELD goes down to finally find Clint, he wasn't hidden very well, but when she found him he was playing Grand Theft Auto and didn't even know what was going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It takes her a month after SHIELD goes down to finally find Clint, he wasn't hidden very well, but when she found him he was playing Grand Theft Auto and didn't even know what was going on.
> 
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: It takes her a month after SHIELD goes down to finally find Clint, he wasn't hidden very well, but when she found him he was playing Grand Theft Auto and didn't even know what was going on.

 

Hey, Nat, how’s the spysassing?"

"Over, идиот. SHIELD is gone." Clint’s eyes never left the screen but his fingers paused on the controller.

"It wasn’t SHIELD without Coulson, anyway."

"About Coulson…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I have actual stories also written, not these silly Tumblr five sentence prompts, so if you're looking for substance, go to my profile.


	31. Why are you staring at the ceiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why are you staring at the ceiling?
> 
> ****This was sent by the amazing, spectacular, flawless amusewithaview. Go see her work if you haven't because OMT is it good.
> 
> Bucky/Darcy

Prompt: Why are you staring at the ceiling?

 

"Don’t you know, Buckster? It’s the greatest way to contemplate the universe, all the cool kids do it."

"You sure, doll? It looks like you’re doing anything you can to avoid a certain term paper."

With no response from his favorite scientist wrangler, Bucky leaned over her on the bed and ran his hand through her hair. “You know, Darce, I have a few other ways to occupy the time not being spent writing papers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm at that-blonde-full-of-light on Tumblr


	32. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Prompt: Who Knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it been ya'll? I know it's been a while, but had to jobs and now got hired for a new one and get paid enough I only need the one. Yay!

Who Knew?

 

The Avengers were all quietly crowded into the doorway of the common room, looking at Bucky and Darcy who were asleep on the couch. The team had been gone for a week for training and had decided to come home early.

 

What (some) hadn’t expected was to find their favorite PR manager cuddled up sleeping with a former Russian POW. Bucky was sitting with Darcy’s head laying on his shoulder, his head slumped over to lay on top of hers. 

 

“Barnes and Lewis have been a thing for two months, Stark.”

 

Tony turned to Clint who was smirking at him. “How do you know?”

 

Natasha answered, “Because we are spies and it’s our job to know what’s going on, and if you think he’s actually sleeping you’re an idiot.” With that she grabbed Barton by the hand and left to their quarters.

 

Tony turned to Steve and Bruce who were both smirking.

 

“So, you all knew Frozen was bopping Lewis? Why didn’t I know?”

 

Bruce smiled and brushed passed Tony, “Tony, you have to be reminded to eat and sleep and you expect to pick up on relationships?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a good movie to go see?


	33. Come on Over, Come on In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Welcome to my secret lair, I've been expecting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these updates! Whoop Whoop!

“Darce, I wouldn’t count your room as a secret lair.”

 

Darcy’s smile did not drop as she turned her gaze to Steve. “Did you know where my room was prior to JARVIS telling you its location?”

 

He looked at Bucky then back at Darcy. “No?”

 

Darcy’s smile grew wider. “Then secret lair it is!”

 

Steve opened his mouth to say that wasn’t how secret lairs worked but he caught Bucky smirking in his peripheral vision and decided to keep quiet. This was the first genuine expression of anything other than fear or anger that he’d seen Bucky express.

 

“Alright, Pop Culture Master, what’s first?”

 

“Come along, students, let the master ease you into the 21st century by showing you the magic that is Disney.”

 

“Ain’t that for kids?” It was the longest sentence Bucky had said all day and it made Steve want to both smile and cry.

 

Darcy turned around to face them, DVD cases still in her hands. “Disney is not Trix, Buckaroo, it’s not just for kids.”

 

“Doll, I didn’t understand that reference either.”

 

“You will, Buckster, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a movie where it's just Darcy interacting with Steve and Bucky. A whole two hour cinematic adventure of the three of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Who run the world?


	34. Whose bed have your boots been under?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whose bed have your boots been under?
> 
> Bucky/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shouting THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIRE!

"Whose bed have your boots been under?"

 

The former Russian assassin stared at Darcy for a minute before responding, “My boots are left at the front door of the sleeping quarters I reside in.”

 

Darcy kept a smile on her face but internally made a note to ask Thor to light up the next Hydra agent he came across. “That was a reference to a country song, Buckster. It’s now my new task.”

 

“I am no one’s ward.” Bucky looked back down at his oatmeal.

 

“I didn’t say you were. However, Hydra sucked at life, including keeping you in the know on pop culture and the changing times, so now I shall educate you on all things 21st century.”

 

He seemed to consider it for a moment before looking back up at her. “Are you a doctor?”

 

“Hell no, I’m a media consultant and PR manager.”

 

The answer seemed to be the right one because some of the hardness faded out of his body and he relaxed enough to lean back in his chair and really take her in.

 

 

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Confetti.
> 
> 5 million Bucky's to whoever comments where the above reference comes from.


	35. Well That Could Have Ended Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, that could have ended badly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings.

"Well, that could have ended badly."

 

Darcy looked at Stark, then back the the lab still smouldering in places, “You blew up the lab.”

 

“Everything is mostly in one piece, and no one died.”

 

“Tony, you blew up the lab.”

 

“Yeah, but with the chemicals that were added they should have wiped this entire floor out and since that did not occur consider today a success, Lewis.”

 

“I’m leaving, I’m going home before you actually end up killing me.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Lewis, it’s exciting stuff we’re doing.”

 

“Really, because I was under the impression your latest experiment was to improve the functionality of prosthetic limbs and decrease the cost to build so that anyone could afford a prosthetic.”

 

“It was, Lewis.”


	36. Help Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Help me, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty as it sounds.

Help Me, Please

 

Darcy looked back over her shoulder at whoever had just entered the kitchen. She’d felt more than heard their presence but she’d become accustomed to such circumstances occurring in the tower since a large portion of the occupants were spies or assassins (or sometimes both). She was still stretched up on her tiptoes trying desperately to reach the top shelf where some genius (Steve) had decided to put the chocolate chips.

 

“I know you’re newish here so let me explain you a thing: He who helps Darcy get the chocolate chips gets first dibs on cookies, so what’d’ya say? Help a lady out?”  
Without saying a word, James Barnes moved to crowd behind Darcy, reached up and retrieved her goods, turned his back and left. He didn’t come when she had JARVIS alert him the cookies were done, so she left a plate of them marked for him in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the RHONJ now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought or what you want to see.
> 
> Prompt me over at that-blonde-full-of-light on Tumblr.


End file.
